Various semiconductor packages, for example semiconductor packages encapsulated in molding compound, are unnecessarily costly to produce and subject to manufacturing defects during the encapsulation process. Limitations and disadvantages of conventional encapsulated semiconductor packages, and methods for production thereof, will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such approaches with some aspects of the present methods and systems set forth in the remainder of this disclosure with reference to the drawings.